


That Man

by YourLocalGarbageLady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalGarbageLady/pseuds/YourLocalGarbageLady
Summary: Levi is a lonely janitor with a bad temper who doesn't quite know how to form meaningful relationships or to even start a decent conversation with another person. One night, he decides to go out in search of casual sex just to get his needs met but what was meant to be a thing of one night only and nothing more may turn into a series of many more encounters.
Relationships: Levi & Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	That Man

Bars were so damn filthy. If he gave it a minute to think about all the people who had probably thrown up on that same counter he was staring at he’d probably end up throwing up himself. Yeah, Levi was definitely not the type of person to go out at night to get drunk. Truth be told, he had never actually got drunk. Tipsy? Sure, but black-out drunk? Never, and he had tried it a couple of times. There had been occasions where all he wanted was to forget about everything and he had drunk his heart out but he had ended up conscious enough to regret every second of it. So… why was he there? Well, he was just incredibly bored and lonely. It’s not usual, he didn’t have a bad or unhappy life or so he wanted to think, but lately, he felt an urge he wanted to scratch but wasn’t able to. That night when leaving his apartment he had decided he was just going to go out and drink and fuck whoever gave him enough attention. That was all he was looking for. Plain and simple.

Levi ordered another drink and looked at his right side. He wasn’t very good at initiating any sort of interaction and that drunk lady next to him didn’t look like he’d be any better at conversations that he was in the state she was. There was no one sitting at his left side but at the time he looked from the corner of his eye he believed his eyes met the gaze of another man sitting at one of the tables. It was just a second or maybe wasn’t even that and he was just desperate to be noticed. He had seen him when he had arrived, the man was blond, tall and handsome, he was wearing the ugliest pair of glasses Levi had ever seen but still he looked far from geeky. His beard was neatly trimmed and he seemed to be packing some muscle under his preppy shirt. Levi had assumed the man was probably waiting for someone since he was sitting alone but so far no one had taken the seat across from him. Should he just go and sit with him? Ugh, no way. He may be a bit desperate for human touch but if the man rejected him his pride would be damaged enough to make him go home on the spot. 

His drink arrived and Levi threw another glance at the man. A lady was sitting with him now. Internally he cursed her and then cursed himself for being petty over something that didn’t make any sense. He downed his drink and decided to go to the restroom to take a piss.

_ I should go home _ , he said to himself.  _ I’m not made for this stupid bullshit. _

Maybe he could call someone. He never deleted the contacts on his phone so he could probably find someone for a booty call.

Once he was washing his hands after finishing his business in the restroom he heard the door open behind him. In the mirror in front of him, he saw the man he had been glancing at before and suddenly his chest felt tight. He cursed himself again and stared at the dirty floors.  _ I fucking hate hot people _ .

“I noticed you staring at me.” 

Levi froze on his spot for a moment. _ The fuck did he just say?  _

“I wasn’t staring at you.” Now he was feeling extremely annoyed. Who did this guy think he was?

“Ah, sorry. I guess staring is a strong word, isn’t it? Let me rephrase that,” The tall man said in a tone that was making Levi feel like beating the shit out of him. “I noticed you  _ glancing  _ at me.” He said, taking a step closer to him.

Levi clenched his fist, taking another step closer to him in turn. “You better get your glasses checked, you fu-”

“Sorry if I’m coming on too strong but you’re so beautiful.”

Yeah, he felt like beating the shit out of this man who didn’t know how to deliver a compliment without sounding like a total asshole first but he also wanted to be fucked by him against those filthy bathroom walls and without even knowing how he had gotten there he found himself throwing his arms around the blond man’s neck and suddenly making out with him. He felt strong hands caressing his sides and then his back. 

“You’re not very good at starting conversations, are you?” The bearded man said between kisses and Levi wished he would just shut up and fuck him.

“Did you come here to converse?” Levi replied bitterly and his heart skipped a beat when the man smiled at him.

“I guess not.” He said and began to kiss Levi’s neck, making him moan like the needy bitch he felt he was at that moment. When the man started to massage his buttocks Levi dug his nails on his back and he was sure he was probably sounding incredibly desperate but he didn’t care.

“F-fuck me” He said as more dirty moans escaped his lips and just begged to the gods this man wasn’t a tease and would get him off for once and for all. He didn’t even care that much if it was good, he mostly wanted to be over with this feeling that had been bothering so much for so long.

“Here?” The man didn’t stop kissing him. “I was hoping we could go somewhere more comfortable…” When he placed his forehead against Levi and looked at him in the eye he could see that he was meaning what he had just said. “Alright…” He left out a soft laugh and kissed Levi deeply while pushing him into one of the stalls. 

Definitely not his preferred spot, but neither of them began to complain at the time being. Levi was sure this man was a smoker but didn’t complain about that either. Beggars can’t be choosers and he was a hundred percent begging for it at that moment. However, he was surely feeling how this man was getting hard as well so that made him gain a little more confidence. Levi unbuttoned the man’s shirt just to feel his toned muscles better and decided to kiss and lick his skin, giving a little nibble here and there. The man was panting slightly and Levi loved it.

“Ah, I really didn’t expect we’d end up like this but I’m glad we are…” The blond said, caressing Levi’s cheek with one of his big hands.

“Don’t talk.” Levi said in a rather authoritative tone and the man laughed a bit, making Levi annoyed.

“Yes, sir!” He said jokingly but to Levi’s delight, he followed his orders and did as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally started to write the modern au zevi fic I always wanted to! lol and since it's August 1º, I guess this is my gift to Zeke
> 
> I hope you enjoy what's to come!


End file.
